


The Man In The Durasteel Mask

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [114]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: After Starkiller, Kylo needs a new helmet.





	

“You know, you’re being ridiculous.”  


Kylo shrugs. “You think that of me most days.”

“Yes, but you’re being _extra_ ridiculous today. Are you seriously going to - can you even eat and drink like that?”  


“…with a straw.”  


“Kylo. Whatever happened to your face, it… it doesn’t matter, you know? It’s… it doesn’t matter.”  


There’s silence. Hux expects him to back down, now. Or soon. Kylo does have a habit of dragging things out, and being as dramatic as possible for as long as possible. 

But instead of an excuse, or a gruff bark, or an insult, or a temper tantrum… silence. 

“You’re still beautiful, Kylo,” Hux tries again, stepping in and reaching for the clasps.  


His Knight bucks like a Bantha, trying to shake those hands off. Hux knows sometimes you just have to power through, and his thumbs slide over the… over…

“Kylo?”  


“Just… stop it.”  


“Kylo, did you change your mask?”  


“You know I lost mine. On the stupid planet.”  


“Yes. So… why can’t I get the clasps to work?”  


There’s another pause, and his Knight shakes his hands away. Hux can hear the blush from here. He leans in again, trying a second time to release it.

“Just… stop, okay?” Kylo grabs his hands, tugging them loose. “It’s not coming off.”  


Hux’s skin chills, the flesh goosepimpling. “You can’t take it off, either?”

“So I don’t lose it,” Kylo mumbles, ducking his head in shame. “It’s removed when the Leader thinks… when the Leader decides it is time.”  


“Kylo, you can’t spend your life in a fucking _mask_. How are you supposed to sleep? Bathe? Quite aside from the straw, what if you _sneeze_?”  


“…I would like to not think about that,” he admits. “Look. It’s… happened. And now I just have to live with it.” The man won’t even let his visor meet Hux’s eyes.  


“No.”  


“Hux…”  


“ _No_. I don’t care. I’m going to demand an audience, and then I will–”  


“Hux, _don’t_. You’ll make it _worse_.”  


“WORSE THAN BEING STUCK IN A HELMET?”  


From the flinch reaction, Hux realises… that really _isn’t_ the worst thing Kylo Ren has endured. And now bile rises in his gorge, and he pulls Kylo’s saber from his belt. Lights it, and…

It really does help, just a little, doesn’t it? Carving a hole in the wall, slashing at lights and melting metal. He’s fuelled by such anger that it needs to go _somewhere_ , and when a hand touches the small of his back…

“ **It just makes me SO ANGRY** ,” Hux snarls, sinking the blade in to the cross-guards. “I just–”  


Hand sliding down his wrist, and why is Kylo the one to comfort him? Hux is fuming, but Kylo should be, too. He feels a thumb turn the weapon off, and he turns to face him. 

“How aren’t you furious?”  


“I wanted to survive,” Kylo replies, matter of factly.   


It’s that simple. Submit or die. Hux feels the shudder from his hair down to his toenails, and he throws his arms around him. Pulls him in tight, and hates the press of metal to his cheek. “I just want to keep you safe,” he whispers, wishing it was skin against his.

“You keep me plenty safe.”  


“Not. Safe. _Enough_.”  


“I’m still alive,” Kylo reminds him. “Because you came for me.”  


His fingers dig into fabric, and he wants to rip it all off. Remove the Ren, and leave only Kylo. Put his own coat over him, and kiss him safe and sound. “I want to tell him.”

“He’ll… it will be worse for me if you do.”  


“Then… what do I do?”  


Kylo grips him. “If I knew, I’d tell you. If I knew.”

Hux wishes he had the Force. For once, not because of envy, but because with it he might stand a chance of making Kylo _safe_ for good. This isn’t acceptable. It isn’t acceptable at all.


End file.
